Adoptive immunotherapy for cancer: building on success. Substantial progress has been made in our understanding of the molecular and cellular bases of T cell mediated anti-tumor responses. T cells are potent effectors of the adaptive anti-tumor immune response. Some target antigens recognized by tumor-reactive CD8+ T cells are mutated antigens. The molecular signals that modulate T cell activation, function and memory are being elucidated. Both positive and negative signals from co-stimulatory molecules have been shown to shape the anti-tumor response. Cytokines, including those with receptors that contain the common cytokine-receptor gamma chain have been shown to alter the programming of effector CD8+ T cells. We are also characterizing the metabolic characteristics of T cells that are capable of destroying tumor. In addition, we have studied the mechanisms that tumor cells use to escape recognition by T cells. This year we our study led by scientists in the Center for Cancer Research (CCR) at the National Cancer Institute shed light on one way tumors may continue to grow despite the presence of cancer-killing immune cells. The findings, published March 29, 2019, in Science, suggest a way to enhance the effectiveness of immunotherapies for cancer treatment.